


Sanctuary

by RonansFavoriteBoots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mourning, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-snap, Romantic Fluff, Thor Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonansFavoriteBoots/pseuds/RonansFavoriteBoots
Summary: Peter gets sent on one final mission with Thor's assistance. The two of them get to know each other as they learn how to live in this new world.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this story. I've been wanting to write a Thor and Peter story for a while because I don't think we're ever going to see the two on screen together.
> 
> This is going to be sweet, so bring your toothbrush.

Peter stared at the silver keys in his hands, the light reflecting in beams caused by the tears filling his eyes once again. They felt heavier than they should have, so he shifted them around to make sure the weight was real. 

"They're yours, Peter." Pepper's soft voice pulled him out of his head long enough for him to look up at her. She offered him a sad, small smile that Peter tried to give back to her, but he couldn't seem to figure it out. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before saying, "I thought they were for me, but when I got to the address the door wouldn't let me in. The retinal scan, or voice activation. You're the only other P.P. I can think of, so they must be for you."

"Do you know what's inside?" Peter asked, his voice cracking.

"No, sweetie. I think he wanted you to figure that out on your own," Pepper said, looking over Peter's shoulder. "I think it's time we should start. If you stick around afterwards I can give you the address."

Peter nodded, following the rest of the small crowd outside. He noticed the missing people, and a few new faces. He felt May's hand wrap around his forearm as he led them outside.

Peter could barely stand to look at the water and the intricate bouquet of flowers sitting atop it. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat, and he knew that was probably the only thing stopping him from spilling the contents of his stomach out onto the dock below him.

He watched the whole ceremony in a haze, only moving from the spot he was rooted in to when he felt May tug on his arm, saying, "I heard they have burgers. Let's go get you one."

Peter followed May inside, the crowd flocking toward the food. Peter was about to go look at the selection Pepper  stopped him.

"Tony has a message he recorded. Would you like to hear it?"

"No," Peter said quickly, cringing before he corrected himself. "I, uh, no thank you, Mrs. Stark. I don't think I can do that yet."

"I understand, Peter. If you change your mind we'll play it in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stark."

"You can call me Pepper, Pete. I was never your boss."

Peter nodded, smiling slightly before he followed May to the tables of food. Peter was immediately overwhelmed by the food and the people gathered around it. He recognized everyone but a tall young man standing off to the side, speaking to no one, and a little girl running around with Mr. Stark's eyes.

The whole scene made him ache. He had been feeling it for days, but it was becoming a dull, ever present sensation that he couldn't shake. Now it was a pain that left his limbs feeling cold and disconnected.

May had suggested counseling, both for another significant loss, and the whole Thanos situation, but he declined. He had made it this far and hadn't sought out help. He couldn't talk about over half of his life with a counselor without being locked away somewhere, so he decided to deal with it his own way. A complete shutdown of all emotions.

…

Peter picked at his plate, getting a few bites down before he could feel his body resisting. He took a deep breath, pushing his plate away. May looked up at him with a concerned expression, but he shook his head as he stood.

"I'm okay. I'll be right back," Peter said. He quickly made his way inside, pushing the door open so he could look for a bathroom.

That's when he heard his voice. He could hear Tony talking, but couldn't quite make out his words. When he peeked around the corner and  _ saw  _ Tony sitting there, he ran. He hauled himself up the stairs before he fell to his knees in the hall. He fought to keep his breathing even, trying to hold his food down.

He dropped onto his ass as his tears began falling, the wall behind his back making him curl in on himself, knees coming to meet his chest. He tried to remember any of the techniques he was taught after his father's death that kept him calm. He started by reciting the states' names as he remembered them, and then ordered them alphabetically. When he got to Nebraska, someone tripped over him, causing his whole body to tip over.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be in the—" Peter began, voice thick with tears.

"I should have watched where I was going. Gods, you're as small as a mouse down here. I apologize," Thor said, sniffling before he crouched beside Peter, sitting him up by the armpits.

"I'm Peter," he said, looking up at Thor as he held out his hand. "I don't think we've officially met."

Thor studied Peter's hand before he grasped it, giving it one firm shake. "Thor," he said simply before narrowing his eyes at Peter. "Tony showed me your video of you mimicking me."

Peter eyes widened as he shook his head, "I am so sorry. I never thought anyone would ever see those. I didn't even know I—"

"It's alright, little spider. I thought it was hilarious. Everyone in New Asgard has seen it."

" _ New  _ Asgard?" Peter asked, brows furrowing curiously.

"That's a long, grim story. This is not the time for it. Would you like to wait for me downstairs? We could grab a bite to eat."

"Oh," Peter said, looking down the stairs. "Yeah, I have a table with my aunt May, you can sit with us."

"Excellent," Thor said, clearing his throat. "I just need a moment."

…

It was clear that Thor had been crying when he came back downstairs. He went to grab a plate of food before he searched the crowd. When Peter gave him a small wave his face lit up.

Thor sat right beside Peter, despite the entirely open bench just beside him. Peter could feel Thor's warmth radiating from him, and Peter had to fight to not lean into it. Thor smiled at Peter before he turned to introduce himself to May.

"Thor, the God of Thunder," he said, holding his hand out for May to take.

"May, aunt of Peter." She looked at Peter with a slightly panicked look as she shook Thor's hand.

"I've heard Thor is the strongest Avenger," Peter said, nudging Thor with his shoulder.

Thor turned to him quickly, a surprised expression taking over his features as he asked in a low voice, "Where did you hear that? Is the internet saying that?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Peter said. A smile easily appeared on his lips when he saw the way Thor lit up as he straightened his jacket. "I like your braids."

"Pardon me?" Thor asked, leaning down a bit as if he misheard Peter.

"I said I like your braids," Peter said, using his hands to make a fake beard around his chin. "They look good."

"Thank you, little spider," Thor said. He sat back a bit so he could regard Peter. His gaze was intense enough that Peter had to look away, the tips of his ears turning pink in a way that made Thor grin. "You're the first to notice, or at least say something."

…

"Peter!" Pepper's voice easily cut through the crowd as she walked up the hill to May's car. Thor was holding his door open for him, but Peter gripped onto the top of the car so he could watch her approach. She handed him a thick envelope with an address written on it in Tony's handwriting. "Here's the address for the key, and some funds to help you out."

"I, what? No, I can't accept this, Mrs. Stark. I don't need any help, but thank you," Peter said, attempting to hand her the envelope back. She quickly moved away from his hand, picking up Morgan.

"You can absolutely accept it, Peter. Remember, you're always welcome here. Always." She leaned in to give him a one-armed hug and a smile before she left.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stark." Peter opened the envelope so he could put the keys inside. The sight of the cash inside made him feel light-headed as he closed it back up. He could tell from the coloring alone that each bill was $100. "Oh, God."

"Do you want me to go with you, Peter? In case you need backup?" Thor asked, his voice quiet as he watched Peter. When Peter swayed a bit, Thor held out a hand to steady him.

"Backup for what?" Peter asked, brows rising as he tilted his head back so he could see Thor's face.

Thor shrugged, pulling his hand from Peter's hip so he could rest his hands on the car door. "Anything."

Peter laughed, shaking his head slightly as he moved to sit in the car. Once Thor shut the door gently, Peter rolled down the window so he could ask, "Do you have a phone?"

Thor scrunched up his face a bit, shaking his head. Peter nodded, turning in his seat so he could dig through the center console. It was noisy enough that Thor ducked down to see into the car, almost coming face to face with Peter when he turned back.

"Oh," Peter said in surprise, letting out a breathy little laugh. "Here," he said, reaching for Thor's hand. Thor held it out for Peter, but he still held it in his own as he wrote on Thor's palm. "This is my address. Can you meet me here at 10 tomorrow?"

Thor lifted his hand so he could read it, having to tilt his arm slightly to make the words face the right direction. He smiled at the mistakes Peter crossed out before nodding. "I will see you tomorrow, Peter. Enjoy your rest."

As soon as Peter rolled up the window, he let out a heavy sigh. When May cleared her throat, he jumped a bit in his seat, tensing until he remembered he wasn't alone in the car. He buckled his seatbelt, giving her a shy smile.

"Does that man know that I will kick his ass if he hurts you?" May asked, brows high on her forehead.

"I'm sure he's terrified of you, May. As he should be."

"As he should be," May confirmed as she started the car.

...

The Stark's house wasn't a far drive from the city, but the winding roads make his stomach feel uneasy as May drove, so Peter let his eyes fall closed.

He had been doing his best to hide the fact that he hadn't been sleeping from May, so when she parked the car, she gently tried to wake him up.

"C'mon, Peter. It's time to go upstairs," She said, unbuckling his seat belt. She shook him once, roughly, to get him to open his eyes.

"I'm awake, May," Peter said, trying to get away from the touch. He opened the door, stepping out into the dark street as he reached his hands towards the sky, stretching out his back.

Something fell heavily into the floor, and he took a step back to see what it was. He sighed when he was the envelope lying on the ground, kneeling to pick it up.

"Do you want me to hold onto that for you, Peter?"

"No, I want you to have it," Peter said. He ripped the address off the front, tilting the envelope until the keys fell into his hand. "For always taking care of me."

"Peter, you don't not owe me one cent of that," May took the envelope from his hands, placing it in the inner pocket of his jacket. "You owe me nothing, but I will accept a nice steak dinner."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Thor head to the address given by Tony Stark.

Peter dragged himself out of bed moments before his alarm went off, quickly disabling it so it wouldn't surprise him. Squeezing his eyes closed, he pressed them against the heel of his hand, attempting to get rid of the dull ache throbbing in his head.

"Shower's open, Pete," May said through his closed door. She had picked up on his strange habits quickly, knowing that he finally allowed himself to leave his bed five minutes before his alarm went off. "Coffee should be ready once you're out."

"Coffee," Peter crooned, finally standing up with a soft groan. He shuffled in his boxers to the bathroom, muttering a greeting to May when they passed each other.

The cool water did a pretty good job at making him feel human, but did nothing to help him feel grounded. He continued to feel like he could float away at any moment, but at least he was clean. Clean, alive, and _here._

He took his time drying himself off, giving his hair extra attention because he hated the feel of dripping water running down the nape of his neck. Once he felt satisfied, he wrapped the towel around his waist, going into the kitchen to pull down his favorite mug, but it was missing from the cabinet. Right as he was going to call for May, he found it on the counter, already perfectly made.

He took his mug back to his room, sipping on it as he let the towel drop from his waist so he could continue to air dry. He tapped around on his computer until some music started to play before going to pick out his clothes for the day. He tossed his choice of clothing onto the bed, going back to his computer so he could look up something that came to mind.

This had become his routine, and he felt perfectly comfortable sticking to it. Most days he spent in his room, but on the rare occasion that he made it out of the house, he went to visit Ned or MJ, and then promptly came back home.

He heard his door open, and quickly huddled in the corner by his desk, an arm flung around his back to cover his ass as he said, "I'm changing."

"No," a deep voice came from behind him. He turned his head to see Thor standing in the doorway, slightly hunched so he could fit without hitting his head. "You're standing in a corner. Are you being punished?"

"No, I'm _changing_ ," Peter said with a soft huff. He tried reaching for his underwear while still hoping to conceal his cheeks. "Can you please shut my door? How did you even get in?"

"Oh, of course." Thor stepped forward, shutting the door behind him so he was now fully in Peter's bedroom. "Your aunt let me in as she was heading out. Lovely woman."

Peter couldn't even find it in himself to be upset, since he really wasn't very specific. He decided to just give up on it, taking on full step back so he could actually reach his boxer briefs and slid them on easily.

"What an adorable little freckle," Thor mused, and Peter's cheeks heated up. He knew exactly the one he was talking about, the one right above the swell of his ass.

"Do you have to watch me?" Peter asked, finally turning so he could face Thor. He studied Thor, who looked very comfortable standing in his room. He definitely looked different than Peter remembered seeing on the news, but Peter enjoyed that. He couldn't tell just how much when the darkness of yesterday had been fogging his head.

"You're watching me," Thor noted with a grin. Peter laughed softly, dropping his gaze as he continued to dress himself. He patted his pockets as he looked around for his phone, keys, and wallet.

Thor located the wallet, tucked under Peter's t-shirt from last night on his desk. Peter found his keys and phone on the coffee table in the living room, and shoved everything into his backpack, along with a small journal.

"We're going to have to ride the subway," Peter said with a sigh. "I'm grounded from using my Spider-Man powers for a few months."

"Why are you… grounded?" Thor asked, walking them towards the door.

"Because I disappeared for five years, and May is still upset with me."

"I would likely ground you, too," Thor said, stepping aside so Peter could lock the door. Peter was surprised to find Thor smiling when he looked up at him. "We need to stop at a bank."

"Which bank?" Peter asked, slinging on his backpack before tightening the straps.

"Any of them!"

…

Peter didn't really trust that Thor had an account at _any_ bank, but when he announced that he wanted to clear out his account the teller didn't blink as he handed her a black card until he spoke again.

"I would like big bills," he said, tapping the palms of his hands against the counter.

"Um, sir, Mr. Odinson? It says here that there is $14.73 in this account," she said. Her face quickly fell from an overly friendly smile into a look of disdain as she tapped the screen of her computer. "We cannot give you any big bills."

Peter dragged a hand over his face, finally stepping away from where he was hiding behind Thor to crowd into the space in front of the window with him.

"Have you heard of a ten dollar bill? I assume you have. Just give him the biggest bills you can, he wasn't asking for twenties," Peter said. When both Thor and the teller gave him a shocked look, he gave them a friendly smile. "I'll be outside."

He grabbed a lollipop from the small basket in front of Thor before turning to head outside. He leaned against the wall, angrily sucking on the candy as he watched people go by. The wrapper was tucked inside of his hand, making a satisfying sound any time he balled his fists.

"She apologized," Thor said when he came outside, shoving his money into his pockets.

"Good. She should, for being such a—"

"No, she apologized to me, for you. She said that teenagers can be rude."

Peter's face screwed up as he started walking, huffing out a frustrated sound as he said, "I'm not a teenager."

"I know that, but you were being—"

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you," Peter said, looking up at Thor when he caught up to his place.

"Oh? You were defending my honor," Thor said with a booming laugh. "How was she looking at me, small spider?"

"Forget it."

"Are you upset with _me_?" Thor asked. He rested both hands on his chest, brows raised in surprise. Peter stayed quiet, but shook his head in response.

"I just don't like being laughed at," Peter admitted. He stepped behind Thor when a crowd of people approached them on the sidewalk. "She looked at you like you were stupid, and it pissed me off. That's why I excused myself."

"That laugh was not at you, Peter. It was _for_ you. I didn't see her expression, but I'm sure your reaction was earned," Thor said, clapping a hand reassuringly onto Peter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Peter said quietly. "I mean, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I embarrassed May the other day."

"Embarrassed? My shame died hundreds of years ago," Thor said as he pulled Peter closer to his side. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm only here for backup."

Peter smiled to himself as he led them down to the subway station. Getting their tickets was clumsy work, both of them having to try feeding Thor's crumpled ten dollar bill into the machine.

"Why does everything look like some strange torture device?" Thor asked as they made their way through the turnstiles.

"Capitalism," Peter said with a shrug. "It makes the comforts seem so much more comfortable."

Thor made a thoughtful sound as he looked around the platform. There were only a handful of other people waiting for their trains, and he wondered if Peter had picked this time to ensure their journey would be quick and painless.

When their train approached, Peter reached out, grabbing Thor's forearm again to get his attention. Peter walked on easily, finding a seat before Thor ducked inside so he wouldn't hit his head. They sat close to each other, despite the nearly empty train.

Peter stayed quiet for a bit, looking at his outstretched feet as he tapped them together. He disliked the subway before he was bit, but now he despised it. The vibrations, the constant wailing noise of the wheels scraping against the rails, and the constant chatter. He was surprised by how grounded he felt when Thor wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close so he could speak to Peter.

"Where is this train going?" Thor asked directly into Peter's ear, making him shudder at the feeling of Thor's beard against his sensitive skin. Still, Peter leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth.

"Manhattan," Peter said, looking up at Thor. He noticed then that Thor had two different colored eyes. Both were focused on Peter, but the golden one made him feel more _watched_ , and he had to look away. "It'll take a little over an hour. You can get off at any time, though. I don't want you to feel like you have to—"

"I offered, spider. I would not be here if I did not want to be. This could be a big thing for you, and I want to make sure you're alright. If you'd like me to go, you just have to ask."

"No," Peter said quickly, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're here. I–I know Mr. Stark wouldn't try to hurt me, but anything involving him just… stings."

"I know it does. I'm truly sorry for your loss, Peter," Thor said. He spoke while pressing Peter closer to his side, and it made Peter smile a bit.

"I'm sorry for yours, as well. If you ever want to talk about it, I—"

"Thank you, Pet—"

"—know a great therapist."

Thor looked at Peter for a moment, brows drawn together before he pushed Peter with the arm that was holding him so close, tipping the boy over. Thor let out a bellowing laugh so infectious that Peter had to start laughing as well until he found that he was laying beside a piece of chewed gum, but Thor helped him back up before he touched it.

…

"This place _reeks_ ," Thor said as the made their way to the Upper East Side, earning him a few dirty looks.

"It's definitely an assault to the senses." Peter was busy looking at his phone, trying to figure out which way to go. "I think it's this way."

"Have you been here before?" Thor asked, falling into step with Peter.

"No," Peter said as he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I think Gossip Girl kind of ruined it for me."

"Is Gossip Girl someone you know from school?" Thor asked, so genuinely that Peter had to look up at him with a bright smile.

"No, it's a TV show," Peter said as he pulled off his backpack, fishing out his notebook. He scribbled a quick note in it while Thor attempted to read what it said.

"What is that for?"

"Oh," Peter said, looking between the notebook at Thor as his cheeks warmed. "It's just a list of things that I want to look up. Things that I missed."

"I will tell you anything you wish to know," Thor said, giving Peter the same look that made him feel light-headed just yesterday. Peter had to glance back at his phone so he could manage to take in a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Thor. This says we're five minutes away."

…

"This is it?" Thor asked. They were in an apartment building, nicer than one Peter had ever been in before, both staring at the door like it was going to attack them at any moment.

Peter looked for the address on the torn envelope, nodding to himself. "Yeah, this is it. I was expecting a storage unit, not an apartment."

"Would you like to go inside?"

"Yeah, in a minute, maybe. I just… need a minute," Peter said, crossing his arms. He walked down the hall, head tilted back as he took in a deep breath that came out wavering. He covered his face with his hands for a moment before going back to the door. Thor gave Peter an encouraging smile, stepping out of the way for him.

Peter put his left hand on the scanner, blowing out a breath.

"Hello," the robotic voice said. "Voice activation is required."

"Peter Parker," Peter tried. Denied. "Spider-Man." Denied. Peter sighed, smiling softly as he said, "Underoos."

"Hello, Peter Parker. Welcome."

The door unlocked with a solid thud, letting Peter push it open. Thor touched his shoulder, making him stop before he actually walked inside.

"Would you like me to wait out here? I can… I can come in, if you need me."

"I think I'll be okay. Thank you, Thor." Peter squeezed Thor's wrist as best as he could before he stepped inside.

...

Peter was expecting dust, like this had been set up years ago, but the fact that everything looked cleaner than his bedroom currently made his stomach hurt. The apartment was lightly furnished, looking nothing like something Tony Stark would pick out for himself, but it looked cozy.

The couch looked like somewhere you could curl up for hours, or spend a day. There was a generously-sized TV hanging from the wall beside the door with shelves filled with movies and TV shows, some of which he hadn't heard of, but all of Peter's favorites were there.

He bit his lip to keep his chin from trembling as he walked further into the space. The kitchen was small and easy to move around in, and when he opened one of the cabinets he saw rows of mugs. He quickly closed the cupboard, flinching at the sound of rattling glass.

The bathroom had toilet paper, and towels in all of his favorite colors. The shower curtain perfectly matched the shirt he was wearing right now. He didn't realize his eyes were leaking until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He quickly wiped his eyes, taking himself further down the hall to the bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed, testing it out before he sprawled out on the comforter. He let out a relieved sigh as some of the ache in his bones seemed to melt away. He looked around the room, getting an upside-down view of everything.

He folded over himself, flipping off the mattress when he noticed a desk covered in _stuff_. There was a computer tower, multiple hard-drives, motherboards, and a few gadgets he knew were made by Tony himself.

There was another envelope on the tower that he stared at hesitantly. He flipped it over, revealing his name on the other side. Licking over his lips, he took it to the bed with him, sitting down on the edge.

He pulled out the letter, eyes watering as he began to read.

 

_Hey, Kid._

  _I've been trying to figure out how I could make any of this up to you. I really fucked up when I lost you, and it's weighed heavily on me. I am so sorry, for everything. I should have never dragged you into this mess. If you were going to die, it should have been with family. Not on some alien planet. God, I'm sorry._

_I have my own biological kid now. Her name's Morgan, and I swear I dreamt her into existence. She reminds me a lot of you, especially in her ability to get exactly what she wants. She knows all about her uncle Peter, if you ever want to meet her, just give Pepper a call._

_If you're reading this, I didn't make it. But you did. The gang came to me with a crazy idea, and I tried to say no, but I couldn't pass the opportunity to let you live your life._

_If you would like to, you can live your life here. This apartment is yours. It's paid for. You can leave and come back, or you can avoid it entirely, but it's yours. Anything you need can be delivered here. Talk to Karen about it._

_The computers are filled with something I was working on. There's already a few years of work put into it. You don't have to, but if you'd like to, you can finish it up. You'll figure out what it is, you're a smart boy._

  _I'm sorry,_

_Tony._

 

Peter was sobbing by the time warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a strong chest. He threw his arms around Thor, crying openly against his shirt. His head was pounding, but he felt like his heart was cracking in his chest and its contents were flowing through his eyes.

He didn't know how long he cried, but when his eyes finally dried he found himself in Thor's lap, being cradled by his large arms. Thor was muttering to him softly in a language that he didn't recognized, but helped calm him.

Any time he let out a whimper like he might start to cry again, Thor shushed him softly, his arms tightening around him. Peter probably would have been embarrassed by this open show of emotions, but he didn't feel judged by Thor.

Thor said that his own shame died hundreds of years ago. Maybe it was time for Peter's to go as well.

…

"Thank you," Peter said later once they were back on the train. He had put the hard-drives and motherboards carefully into his backpack, and was holding the tower on his lap. "For earlier. Thank you for holding me, and coming with me."

"Thank you for allowing me to be there, Peter," Thor said with a small smile, nudging Peter with his shoulder gently. "Can I be candid with you?"

"I don't see why not," Peter said. He took great care in examining the side of the computer, avoiding Thor's eyes.

"You look—"

"Tired?" Peter asked, brows raising.

"Absolutely _awful._ Gods, kid, you need to sleep," Thor said with a laugh.

Peter found himself laughing as well, sniffling softly as he looked back up at Thor's eyes.

"I'll try," Peter said with a smile. "I don't look that bad."

"Look at yourself," Thor said, nodding towards the window of the train.

It was just reflective enough that Peter could see himself if they were in a dark patch of the tunnel. He definitely looked tired, like he'd cried his eyes out for hours, and like he could use a few more daily calories. When he caught Thor's reflection, he felt his cheeks warming up. The way Thor was looking at him made him decide _no,_ he did not look bad. At least not in Thor's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is going to get happier! This chapter made me extremely emotional, and I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I really like writing these two. The idea of writing a 3k+ word fic any other time would have me feeling nauseous, but I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare and gets an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally come out of my depression nap to write another chapter. I can't make any promises, but I really hope there won't be a gap this large again between chapters.

Peter woke with a start, gasping for air as he kicked off his sheets. Sweat made the materials stick to his skin as he sat up, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes with shaking hands. It was the same dream that had halted his sleep every day this week: everyone he’d ever met falling to dust because he couldn’t stop Thanos in time. Finally, Thanos would turn to him. Each night, he awoke at the snap.

Peter stood, stripping out of his pajamas. His skin felt sticky with sweat, so he would have to shower before he attempted to get any more sleep. He turned on his light to find his towel in his room just as a crack of thunder made him flinch. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer before taking himself to the bathroom.

Peter showered in the dark, keeping the lights off as the cool water soothed his warm skin. He focused on the pounding of his heart as the stream washed over his face, repeating his silent mantra to himself.  _ Everyone is safe, everyone is here.  _ The lie of it made a lump form in the back of his throat, but it was true enough to help lower his anxieties, at least for the moment. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed under the cold stream, but by the time he got out he was shivering. He toweled himself off, hanging the damp cloth on the rack before he got his boxers on. He left his sweaty clothes in the hamper in the far corner of his room, sighing as he dragged his feet back to his room. It took him a few moments, standing in the stark light of his small room, to realize that it was pouring outside.

He ripped the sheets off of his bed, nose wrinkled at the sight and smell of them as he tossed them into the hamper as well. He dug through his closet, yawning as he searched for a fresh set of linens. He eventually found an old set, covered with Star Wars characters. He found the matching pillow-cases for it, going back to his bed to put it all together.

He was sprawled out on his bed, each leg trying to keep a corner of the sheets in place, while his elbow held another. He was just about to tuck in the final end when a large hand smacked up against the glass. He jumped, giving a small shout as he tensed, causing each end of the sheets to pop up over. He looked up, seeing Thor’s apologetic face behind the glass fogged with his breath. He sighed, untangling himself from the covers to go open the window for Thor.

“You’re allowed to use the front door,” Peter said by way of greeting, offering his hand for assistance through the small space.

“I just wanted to see why you’re awake,” Thor said, ignoring Peter’s hand to pull himself through. 

Peter made a thoughtful sound before asking, “Is this you?” He ignored Thor’s non-question in favor of possibly learning a bit more about him.

"Partially. I have been trying to reach you. Maybe a phone  _ would _ be useful. Strange suggested I get one, but I enjoy my methods," Thor said. He moved to sit on Peter's bed but decided against it when he saw the state of it. He walked around the bed, easily fixing each corner. Once Peter recovered from the sight of Thor adjusting his sheets, he shooed him away so he could put on the pillow cases.

"Why are you trying to reach me?" Peter asked, holding a pillow under his chin as he worked on shoving it into the case. Thor watched him with an amused smile.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Peter lied, tossing his pillow onto the bed. 

"Are 'fine' people usually awake and changing their linens at 3:42 in the morning?" Thor asked, brows raised.

"They are when a thunder God with no phone tries to contact them at that time using thunder and lightning," Peter countered. It earned him a grin from Thor that suddenly reminded him that he was still in his boxers. "I have thin windows."

"You are quite thin,” Thor said. Before Peter could counter, Thor asked, “Is that your boyfriend?"

"That's Obi Wan Kenobi," Peter said, flipping the pillow to show the opposite side, covered in light sabers.

"Space Wars?"

"Star Wars," Peter corrected, nodding.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" Thor asked, turning his gaze back to Peter.

"I'm not gay," Peter said with a frown.

"I never suggested that you are. I meant no offence."

When Peter's frown deepened, he continued putting his blankets back on his bed to cover up his sheets that were suddenly embarrassing. Peter sat on the edge of his bed, avoiding Thor's eyes.

"I'm not offended," Peter said with a sigh. "Hey, I've actually been wanting to talk to you as well. I'm supposed to see a therapist tomorrow," Peter said. "I was wondering if you—"

"Yes," Thor said easily.

"—could take me," Peter finished with a laugh, surprised by Thor’s immediate willingness. "It's not too far from here, but I don't really want to go alone, and I don't really want Ned to know."

"I will take you, Peter. Who is Ned?"

"Ned is my… Actually, no. I'm not answering any more questions about myself until you answer some about you," Peter said, as he walked to his closet, looking for a clean pair of pajama pants. 

"What would you like to know?" Thor asked, sitting on the end of Peter's bed.

"Where are you staying? I know you're not from New York."

"Strange," Thor said, watching Peter as he searched through his drawers.

"It's strange that I know where you're from?” Peter asked, turning to look at Thor, whose eyes lifted to meet his. “It was on the news, dude! People did reports on you in my history  _ and  _ physics class."

Thor laughed, and Peter knew that the sound would carry to May's room, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "No, I'm  _ staying  _ with Strange. The wizard. He's gone a lot, so I find myself  _ here  _ quite a bit."

" _ Here _ being my bedroom?" Peter asked, brows drawn together.

"No, Gods. Not unless I'm invited. I just enjoy the neighborhood. Very friendly people."

"Thor, I think you're the only person on Earth that would find everyone here _friendly_ ," Peter said with a fond smile. "I feel like we should probably get you out of Queens before that changes."

"I don't think I'm ready to go back home just yet," Thor said quietly. If Peter's senses weren't heightened he wouldn't have heard it, which made him think that Thor didn't  _ want  _ him to hear.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Peter asked, slipping on a pair of pants a size smaller than he would have preferred. He walked closer to his bed, hesitating before finally sitting down beside Thor.

“Here?” Thor asked, pointing at Peter’s bed with his brows raised.

“Yeah,” Peter said, nodding quickly. “I can, uh… I’ll sleep on the couch, and you can sleep here. I wouldn’t want you getting lost, or hurt, or anything like that.”

This time, Thor’s mirth completely filled the room, his laughter causing Peter’s bed to shake. Peter’s cheeks warmed, but he refused to look away.

“Small spider, I do not get lost,” Thor said, reining in his laughter. “Also, nothing here can hurt me. Not anymore. I will stay, but this is your bed, and you will continue to sleep in it.”

Peter said nothing, knowing what Thor was talking about. He didn’t know what to say to comfort him, because no words from anyone else had brought him any closer to being okay with the situation. Having Thor here made him feel a bit warmer in his core, but the moment he was gone, the feeling would go with him.

As if reading Peter’s thoughts, Thor said, "I wish you could laugh as freely as you could before. I wish for you to enjoy life. I know you want to, but life has hurt you, and you aren't quite sure you're ready to forgive just yet. You’re not alone in that. You’re never alone."

 Peter cleared his throat, tears welling in his brown eyes, and he tried his best to hide them as he said, "I'm not tired, yet. You can lay down if you are, but I think I'm just going to read, or…  something."

"I don't think I'm tired, either," Thor said. A moment of silence passed, both waiting for the other to say something. With a small nod, Thor moved to the head of the bed, leaving just enough room for Peter beside him. "Can I teach you about myself, Peter?”


	4. A Little Extra Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes to check on Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me.

They wound up on Peter's bed, both trying to avoid falling to the floor below. Thor's back against the headrest, while Peter sprawled along his bed, one foot planted firmly in the carpet to keep him from toppling over. Peter’s hands clutched onto his shirt as he looked up at the ceiling, resisting the urge to look at Thor. Thor took notice, but decided not to comment on Peter's nervous glances.

“Family,” Thor said with a laugh. "Shall we start there?”

Peter nodded, nudging Thor with his elbow encouragingly.

“Alright. Oh, where to begin? My father was Odin, King of Asgard and protector of the nine realms. He was a…  _complicated_ man, but he was a just ruler and father. He made many difficult decisions, Peter, more than I realized at the time.”

“Like what?” Peter asked, settling into his pillow to continue listening to the tales.

“He’s actually the reason I first came here. Not Queens, but your world—Midgard. New Mexico, to be exact. My head got a bit too large for my helmet and he decided to teach me a lesson. I learned a lot here. I continue to do so, often."

"Were you mad?"

"Would you be mad if your father threw you out of the only life you had ever known?" Thor asked, brows kicking up amusedly.

"Well, yeah. That's not fair," Peter said.

"No, Peter. It wasn't fair that I became so cocky that I thought I could do his job without learning and respecting all that came with it. His reasoning was very fair, though harsh. I survived, I loved, and I forgave him long ago.”

“You can forgive him, but not yourself?” Peter asked.

Thor’s brows drew together as he studied Peter’s face. Peter suddenly looked nervous, realizing his tone, mouth opening and then slamming shut as his eyes grew wide. He tried again, but Thor shook his head, giving Peter a small smile.

“It’s alright. It’s difficult, but I have hope that I am strong enough to forgive everyone, myself included.”

“Aren’t you the strongest Avenger?” Peter asked, sincerity lighting up his eyes.

Thor let out a booming laugh, causing Peter to flinch away, Thor’s arm catching him before he could fall off the mattress. Peter let out a quick, embarrassed laugh as Thor dragged him closer, pressing him firmly against his side.

“I apologize. I often find myself forgetting that you’re just a sensitive little spider,” Thor said. Peter let out a sigh, deciding to give up on his avoidance of looking at the man sharing his bed.

“I’m not little,” Peter said, his annoyed face faltering as he bit back a yawn.

“Yes, you most certainly are. There’s nothing wrong with that, Peter. You can be small and still be mighty. Clearly, you are both. Like an ant.”

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but flinched closer to Thor when a knock sounded on his door. He scrambled out of Thor’s grip, moving quickly across the room to answer it. He opened the door just enough to see outside, but so May couldn’t see in. Thor stretched his arm out on the bed, into the space still warm from Peter's body.

“Are you alright?” May asked through a yawn. “I thought I heard a man’s voice.”

“Yeah, _mine_.”

“No… Like, a _man_ ,” May said, lifting onto her tiptoes in an attempt to see into Peter’s room. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Peter said, smacking his forehead softly as he leaned against the frame, blocking her view even further with the door. “That was my phone. I started a video and it was louder than I expected. I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t you,” May said, yawning again as she tightened her robe around herself. “It’s this damn storm. It wasn’t even supposed to rain tonight. It’s still not picking up on any weather services.”

“How strange,” Peter said. “Maybe the sky is trying to tell us something.”

Thor lifted his head at that, looking at Peter. He almost let out another laugh when he saw Peter lift his hand to flip him off behind his back, but instead he bit his lip to conceal a smile, quietly resting his head against the wall. Thor felt warm suddenly, nervous at how good this felt. Being in Peter’s bed _with_ Peter. 

Thor heard the door shut, then Peter was leaping back into the bed, dropping down beside Thor with ease, the springs in his mattress protesting at the last second. Peter let out a long sigh as he rested his head against his pillow.

"I'm sorry I woke her," Thor said, turning slightly so he could look at Peter.

"You didn't," Peter said, worrying at his bottom lip as he stared at the ceiling. "She checks on me every night to make sure I'm still here and that I'm alive, you just provided an excuse for her."

"She was still here after the Snap."

Peter nodded, eyes shifting to look up at Thor. "Yes, and she doesn't… Get it."

"Neither do I."

"No, but you also don't pretend to. She just," Peter heaved a sigh again, his breath tickling Thor's arm. "I feel suffocated sometimes. I love her, I just want… No, _need_ space."

"That apartment that Tony gave you, is that enough space?"

Peter gave a sad smile, shifting to rest his cheek against Thor's bicep as he spoke. "That apartment feels like a vacuum made specifically for my lungs. I'm not ready to be there, not yet. It was nice of him to think of me, though. I just… Everywhere I look I see that I failed him. I should have figured out a way to save everyone."

"That was not your responsibility, Peter. Nor was it his," Thor said, tilting his head to observe Peter. When it was clear Peter would not respond, Thor continued. "Asgard was the best place to be alone. You could go right to the edge of our realm and see nothing but vast space. The bridge and stars lit everything up, and if you hid in just the right spot, you could disappear for days. New Asgard is similar, but with the ocean. Not another land mass in sight. It’s a bit harder to hide there, but you would like it."

"You miss your home."

"I do, but I have a feeling I won't be away for too much longer."

Peter made a thoughtful sound before he asked, "Will you come back here?"

"I'm not sure," Thor said, looking down at Peter. "I need to check on my people. _Gods_ , they aren't even _my_ people anymore. I don't know if my home is still there, or if anyone will be able to—"

"Your people love you, I'm sure. You've kept them safe."

Thor's brows tugged together. "I am not proud of the way I left things with the Asgardians, Peter. I was rude, I was a drunk, I didn't…. I did not care if I lived or died, as long as I was numb. They saw _this_ happen," Thor said, waving a hand to signify his body. "I did not have the time to apologize before I left, and I have not been back since."

"Hey, _this_ isn't bad. You look… Great, really. It may be new, but that does not make your body bad. You are still Thor, God of Thunder. Now you've just got a little _extra_ thunder," Peter said, trying to hold back a smile.

Thor let out another laugh, shocking even himself before he covered his mouth, giving Peter wide, apologetic, eyes. "I apologize. You're funny, Peter."

"It's okay, May won't be back again tonight," Peter said, giving Thor a small smile. "I'm glad you think I'm funny. I don't think you would if you knew me before the Snap. I'm different too, I guess."

"That doesn't make you bad," Thor said, repeating Peter's words back to him.

"Oh, so you're just going to recycle my _golden_ words of encouragement?"

"If it helps you, yes," Thor said with a laugh.

Peter made a sound, Thor couldn't quite tell if it was supposed to be a laugh or a scoff, but it was soft. He figured it didn't really matter. They were both quiet, taking in the sound of the rain still pouring outside. Peter shifted, suddenly, resting his head against Thor's shoulder, his warm hand resting against Thor's forearm.

"Can you tell me about your mom?" Peter asked once he was settled.

Thor had to clear his throat to prevent being overcome with emotion. He was staring at the way Peter was resting against him, practically cuddling him.

“You want to hear about my mom?” Thor asked, pulling back in an attempt to see Peter’s face.

“Yeah. Mother. Mom. Mum?” Peter let out a nervous chuckle. “I have trouble remembering mine sometimes, so I like hearing about others. I'm sorry, we don't ha—”

“We can talk about it. My mother died just a few years ago. She was gentle, and good, and much more powerful than I ever gave her credit for. I've never seen anyone love the way she did. She was tested daily, and I mean _daily_. My brother and I were always a handful, and not once did her love for us falter," Thor smiled down at Peter, who had shifted into a sitting position beside him.

"I didn't know your mother died," Peter said softly. "I'm so sorry, Thor."

"It's quite alright, Peter," Thor said, reaching up to push a few stray curls from Peter's face before he could stop himself.

"What about your brother?"

"Loki? Dead. So is my sister, Hela."

"Fuck," Peter said, loosing a breath.

"Fuck," Thor agreed.

Wordlessly, Peter put his head on Thor's shoulder, scooting a bit closer. Thor wrapped his arm around Peter's waist, head resting against his.

"Thank you for coming to check on me tonight, Thor. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Peter. Thank you for letting me in through the window so I wasn't caught in the rain."

Peter let out a soft laugh before loosing a yawn. "Use the front door next time. If there will be a next time.

"Are you finally feeling tired?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," Peter said, nodding as he turned to his side, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Thor tightened his arm around Peter, drawing him into his side. He fit nicely there, a warmth Thor hadn't felt in a while spreading through him. 

"How do I turn off this infuriating light?"

Peter breathed out a soft laugh, lifting himself up so he could reach over Thor to turn off the light. As soon as the switch was flipped, Peter was back against Thor's side.

"Oh, fuck. You've never looked better," Peter said with a soft groan.

"That's awfully rude," Thor said, glaring through the darkness at Peter.

"No," Peter said with a tired laugh. "The inside of my eyelids. I like being able to actually see _you._ "

"You can't see now?" Thor asked. 

"Not with my eyes closed, no," Peter said. Thor could hear the smile in his words.

"You're a brat."

"No, I'm just a little sleepy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I don't know how or why I was stuck on this chapter for so long. I'm excited to continue this story. I've missed these boys!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at https://ronansfavoriteboots.tumblr.com


End file.
